1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat belt device having a magnetic means that assists in seat belt buckling and having an automatic seat belt release.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles are provided with seat belt assemblies that typically include a metal seat belt tongue that is received by a female portion or buckle of the assembly. The tongue is adjustably mounted on a fabric seat belt strap. The seat belt buckle includes a body that houses a latch mechanism or catch. The seat belt tongue is received in a slot located in one end of the seat belt buckle. Once the tongue is seated in the seat belt buckle, the catch captures the tongue, locking the seat belt strap portions in place across the seat occupant until the catch is manually released.
The seat belt buckle is rigidly mounted on the inside edge of the driver and passenger seats, or within the rear seats. The seat belt straps are mounted on the opposite side of the seat occupant from the seat belt buckle. One end of each of the seat belt straps is fixedly mounted within the vehicle while the opposite end may be mounted in a retracting wind-up assembly that allows the seat belt strap to be used and then automatically returned to an unused, storage position. In order to use the seat belt, the seat occupant must reach across himself to grab the seat belt strap and must then pull the seat belt strap across himself, locate the seat belt buckle, and insert the seat belt tongue in the seat belt buckle. To release the seat belt tongue from the buckle, a button located on the seat belt buckle is depressed. The seat belt tongue is released and the seat belt strap is returned to the unused, storage position.
One common problem with conventional seat belt assemblies is that the twisting movement required of the seat occupant when locating the seat belt buckle and fastening the seat belt can be uncomfortable and difficult depending on the size and physical condition of the occupant. This task proves difficult for some people in that the seat belt buckle is often rigidly mounted to the seat and tucked between the seat and a center console, for example. Therefore, the seat belt buckle is difficult and awkward to reach. Further, the aperture in the buckle is difficult to locate and insert the seat belt tongue into. Buckling and releasing the seat belt is therefore challenging for many persons.
Further problems exist with buckling a child's seat belt and securing child safety seats. The seat belts are sometimes difficult to both latch and release because the operator must reach across the child occupant, or both the child and the safety seat, making the seat belt buckle difficult to locate, and making it difficult to reach and release the seat belt. In addition, with manually releasable seat belts, children may be able to release their own seat belts while the vehicle is being operated, which is undesirable.
Prior art devices used to automatically buckle a seat belt assembly are complicated and potentially costly when installed in a vehicle. One prior art method of automatically buckling the seat belt includes a sensor that detects when the seat belt tongue is in close proximity to the seat belt buckle and then energizes a solenoid. The seat belt tongue is attracted by the solenoid to draw the tongue toward the slot formed in the seat belt buckle. As the tongue is drawn deeper into the seat belt buckle, an ejector is pushed backward and a latch mechanism, operated by a motor, secures the tongue within the seat belt buckle. In order to release the tongue, a switch is operated to reverse the rotation of the motor and release the latch mechanism. A spring biases the tongue out of the seat belt catch. In an alternative prior art seat belt device, a solenoid is used to operate latch arms that engage and draw the seat belt tongue into the seat belt buckle.
Releasing the seat belt tongue from the seat belt buckle may be as difficult as latching the seat belt for a seat occupant. Prior art release mechanisms typically include springs that eject the seat belt tongue from the seat belt buckle. In addition, automatic release mechanisms are generally enabled only during an emergency situation such as a vehicle collision.
It is desired to provide a seat belt device that assists with the buckling of the seat belt and an automatic release mechanism to release the seat belt during typical use of a vehicle.